Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Time Patroll Lover
by RapperChiChi
Summary: The year is 851, it's been three months since the defeat of The evil Demon God Demigra. All the Time Patrollers were out and about doing their usual jobs in case history for altered. But the Supreme Kai had only one Patroller who she truly spoiled across the Multiverse. this is a collab with fanfic Author William Russell 77995
1. My Sweet Time Lover

Hiii this is my first fanfiction, this will be telling the story of my favorite Ship, Supreme Kai x Trayvon (Time Patroller) this is a collab with fanfic Author William Russell77995, the Patroller is his Xenoverse character..so umm onwards!

Chapter: My Sweet Time Lover~

The sky was blue as always with the sun shining down on the ground brightly, down on the ground was a pond with a few lily pads and a few flowers in it, having water as well. It was only eight feet away from the gray pavement that stretched to the back of the yard where a tall building stood with purple and yellow linings going through it, this was called the Time Vault. Down from the Time Vault were a tent and a few random things placed in the yard such as a garage, and a tent. On the ground was a single road pavement stretching from the Time Vault to a doorway that shun with a white and blue light, it was a gateway portal to the city. This city was called Toki-Toki City.

There was a lady in the center of the yard, she stood at 5 feet her hair were pink and she wore her usual light blue under shirt kai with her hot pink Kai shirt with a yellow jacket wrapped around her waist and yellow linings going through it. she wore two green patara earrings in both ears. Her name is Choronoa but to everyone else her name's The Supreme Kai of Time. The Supreme Kai of Time had her hands on her hips, sighing as she waited for her patroller to show up. "Where in the Cosmos is he..?" asked Supreme Kai of Time "He knows I hate waiting for him." She lightly kicked the grass little pieces flew up in the air. There was the sound of someone walking through the gateway, she looked up to see a man standing 6 feet tall, he was a caramel black skin tone, his hair was a little spikey in the back but it shot out everywhere else in it's usual dark brown hair style, his eyes were round with a plain white eye sockets, his eyebrows were arched a little like a surprise reaction.

He wore his usual Temple Training To uniform. His pants were a bit dark orange with a matching top, his Temple Training To symbol had brown straps and his tiger's face on it were orange as the under shirt was black. His brackets were orange as well with black linings, his shoes were black but orange underneath and his socks were orange. His name is Trayvon and as of now he was a level 85 patroller, five levels higher than the second place patroller, Aritta. "Supreme Kai," said Trayvon his voice was deep yet somewhat a little light, his tail curved around his waist. "Sorry I'm late, training got a little out of hand." said Trayvon laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head too. Supreme Kai of Time shook her head and quickly hugged his waist.

"No, it's fine Trayvon, I was just worried is all.." said Supreme Kai Of Time, Trayvon hugged her back gently.

"Chrona, what do you wanna do?" asked Trayvon picking her up off her feet, this caused her to let out a low squeak, quickly placing her hands on his shoulders, he was in of the few she allowed to use her name. "I would say dinner and a movie but it's too early for that, how about we just go home honey and lock ourselves in my private unreachable cabin up north?~" said Supreme Kai of Time teasingly, Trayvon smiled at that and nodded his head in response to her. "I like the sound of that~" said Trayvon. The Supreme Kai of Time giggled raising her left hand high into the air, snapping her fingers they were transported to her cabin hidden in the northern part of the universe where no-one could find them. Not even the God of Destruction, Beerus or his Master Whis.

The floor had brown carpet that stretched all the way to the bedroom, there was a fireplace and matching furniture in the living room. "Here we are!" said The Supreme Kai of Time as she looked at Trayvon as he was looking around the cabin. "This is really a nice place you have here, Charona." said Trayvon, She took this chance and kissed passionately him. Trayvon, was a little taken back by this but returned the kiss just as passionately. The Supreme Kai of Time blushed lightly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders a bit more, enjoying the kiss fully with her eyes closed. Trayvon had his eyes closed as well, they stayed like that for five minutes before softly breaking the kiss and looking into each other's eyes with pure love and not lust.

"A-All right, now that Toki-Toki City is safe, what do you say we kick back, relax and enjoy a movie huh?" said Trayvon stretching his arms as he put her down on her feet "We cooouullld" said The Supreme Kai of Time a little whiney, giggling winking at him. "Or you could help you with some much..needed.. training~" she finished her last word seductively floating off the floor and to the bedroom upstairs. Trayvon laughed a little, walking after her. "i wonder what you have planned this time~" said Trayvon in retortion.

And this is where I'll stop the first chapter! The second chapter will carry on with the xxx part so I hope you're all ready for iiiiiit hehe, byeeee.


	2. My Sweet Time Lover (Remastered)

Hiii this is my first fanfiction, this will be telling the story of my favorite Ship, Supreme Kai x Trayvon (Time Patroller) this is a collab with fanfic Author William Russell77995, the Patroller in this chapter is his Xenoverse character..so umm onwards!

Chapter: My Sweet Time Lover~ Supreme Kai of Time x Trayvon!

The sky was blue as always with the sun shining down on the ground brightly, down on the ground was a pond with a few lily pads and a few flowers in it, having water as well. It was only eight feet away from the gray pavement that stretched to the back of the yard where a tall building stood with purple and yellow linings going through it, this was called the Time Vault. Down from the Time Vault were a tent and a few random things placed in the yard such as a garage, and a tent. On the ground was a single road pavement stretching from the Time Vault to a doorway that shun with a white and blue light, it was a gateway portal to the city. This city was called Toki-Toki City.

There was a lady in the center of the yard, she stood at 5 feet her hair were pink and she wore her usual light blue under shirt kai with her hot pink Kai shirt with a yellow jacket wrapped around her waist and yellow linings going through it. she wore two green potara earrings in both ears. Her name is Chronoa but to everyone else her name's The Supreme Kai of Time.

The Supreme Kai of Time had her hands on her hips, sighing as she waited for her patroller to show up. "Where in the Cosmos is he..?" asked Supreme Kai of Time "He knows I hate waiting for him." She lightly kicked the grass little pieces flew up in the air. There was the sound of someone walking through the gateway, she looked up to see a man standing 6 feet tall, he was a caramel black skin tone, his hair was a little spikey in the back but it shot out everywhere else in its usual dark brown hair style, his eyes were round with a plain white eye sockets, his eyebrows were arched a little like a surprise reaction.

He wore his usual Temple Training Gi uniform. His pants were a bit dark orange with a matching top, his Temple Training Gi symbol had brown straps and his tiger's face on it were orange as the under shirt was black. His brackets were orange as well with black linings, his shoes were orange but black underneath and his socks were black. His name is Trayvon and as of now he was a level 85 patroller, five levels higher than the second place patroller, Aritta. "Supreme Kai," said Trayvon his voice was deep yet somewhat a little light, his tail curved around his waist. "Sorry I'm late, training got a little out of hand." said Trayvon laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head. The Chronoa shook her head and quickly hugged his waist.

"No, it's fine Trayvon, I was just worried is all..." said Chronoa, Trayvon hugged her back gently.

"Chronoa, what do you wanna do?" asked Trayvon picking her up off her feet, this caused her to let out a low squeak, quickly placing her hands on his shoulders, he was one of the few she allowed to use her name.

"I would say dinner and a movie but it's too early for that, how about we just go home honey and lock ourselves in my private unreachable cabin up north?~" said Supreme Kai of Time teasingly.

Trayvon smiled at that and nodded his head in response to her. "I like the sound of that~" said Trayvon. The Supreme Kai of Time giggled raising her left hand high into the air, snapping her fingers they were transported to her cabin hidden in the northern part of the universe where no-one could find them. Not even the God of Destruction, Beerus or his Master Whis.

The floor had brown carpet that stretched all the way to the bedroom, there was a fireplace and matching furniture in the living room. "Here we are!" said The Supreme Kai of Time as she looked at Trayvon, as he was looking around the cabin.

"This is really a nice place you have here, Chronoa." said Trayvon, She took this chance and kissed passionately him. Trayvon, was a little taken back by this but returned the kiss just as passionately. The Supreme Kai of Time blushed lightly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders a bit more, enjoying the kiss fully with her eyes closed. Trayvon had his eyes closed as well, they stayed like that for five minutes before softly breaking the kiss and looking into each other's eyes with pure love and not lust.

"A-All right, now that Toki-Toki City is safe, what do you say we kick back, relax and enjoy a movie huh?" said Trayvon stretching his arms as he put her down on her feet.

"We cooouullld" said The Supreme Kai of Time a little whiney, giggling winking at him. "Or you could help you with some much..needed.. training~" she finished her last word seductively floating off the floor and to the bedroom upstairs.

Trayvon laughed a little, walking after her. "i wonder what you have planned this time~" said Trayvon in retortion.

And this is where I'll stop the first chapter! The second chapter will carry on with the xxx part so I hope you're all ready for iiiiiit hehe, byeeee.


	3. Chapter 2: Chronoa x Trayvon

Hi Rapper ChiChi back with another exciting chapter now I don't know If you noticed or not but the remastered version received a final update from me and it's called 1.8! This chapter is continuing the William Russell's cac story for this chapter as well. My Cac will be picking up the next two chapters after this one. So Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time) x Trayvon (Male Cac)

Trayvon carried Chronoa in his arms as they entered their bedroom, he flicked the lights on taking notice of the white walls and ceiling along with the carpet like floors and bedroom window that hung in the ceiling not too far or high from the bed. On the left when you walk in the room was a sixty inch flatscreen television with the ps4 Pro sitting on the dresser next to some movies such as Midnight Sun and Scream 1-3.

Chronoa was still holding onto his shoulders and kissed Trayvon's cheek lovingly. "Do you like what you see? I didn't want to be too flashy but something that yo-" she was cut off by Trayvon kissing her passionately on the lips, sliding his tongue in her mouth this time and rubs it against hers. Chronoa blushed darkly from this and returned the kiss, rubbing her tongue against his as well. "Mmm~ Mmmm~" she moaned softly before the kiss broke.

Trayvon opened his eyes smiling to her warmly. "Its great Supreme Kai of Time~ and don't worry flashy isn't my style either~" Chronoa giggled some looking at the bed then to him. "That's good, but can we please go on the bed now?~ if we wait any longer I am literally gong to rape you~" she teased while laying her head on his shoulder for a bit.

Trayvon laughed walking over to the king size bed and slowly leaned Chronoa on her back, she obediently let her hands slide off his shoulders and down his arms as she was placed on the bed. "I actually would prefer it if you did rape me~' he said jokingly to her comment.

Chronoa rolled her eyes playfully, crossing her right leg over her left leg briefly. "I bet you would, but I prefer it to be you who's on top~" she giggled snapping her fingers as their disappeared off them and appeared neatly folded on the floor by the dresser. Supreme Kai of Time looked back at him, noticing her noticed he seemed to be checking out her figure, her breasts weren't much to glost about but they were an average D-cup. "D-Do you like what you see?~" asked Chronoa a bit shyly, blushing a darker shade of red.

Trayvon stood there checking his muscles out for a bit and his rock hard dick that stood in front of him, he was sure to be about a decent eleven inches, but he also wondered if the personal training they've been doing would be enough to fully satisfy a god. "Oh I love it~" replied Trayvon leaning down to her neck and kissed it lightly, this caused Chronoa to let out a small sound which turned into a squeak. Trayvon decided he liked hearing her moan and kissed her neck again, this time licking over her sweet spot slowly. Chronoa moaned softly as she held his head closer to her neck lovingly with her eyes closed and moaning more.

"Ahh~" moaned Chronoa holding his head by her neck still. "It feels so- ahhh~ Good, when you're doing that~ ahh~" she continued moaning softly, she for one was glad to have decided on returning to her cabin where no-one but her can find it.

Trayvon was enjoying hearing Chronoa's moans, infact he enjoyed it so much that he slid his hands along her thighs causing her to shiver lightly in ecstasy. "I'll be sure to make you feel really good~" said Trayvon as he groped Chronoa's boobs, she moaned louder letting his head go.

"Ahh~! Oh god, it feels even better when you do it like that~! Ngh~" moaned Chronoa as she laid back on the bed Trayvon massaged her boobs gently and soothingly, earning more moans from her as a then licked her hardened nipples which caused Chronoa's key to spike slightly just for a moment. "Hya~!" she moaned.

Trayvon looked up at his lover a little concerned and wondered if he should stop but knew he wouldn't. Here he was pleasuring a god and her energy was a little terrifying but yet warm. "That startled me~" said Trayvon turning Kaioken, he had in fact mastered the basic Kaioken ability where it didn't drain his stamina as much as x20 Kaioken would. This also caused him to deliver even more pleasure to The Supreme Kai of Time. He licked her nipples once again, seeing as he did this she moaned again but this time a little louder.

"Ahhh~ Oh yeah that feels great, mmmm~" she moaned with her eyes open petting his head allowing her fingers to run through his dark brown hair. "We can take our time and explore each other even further, but I really want to see what your power can do~" she teased.

Trayvon started sucking on her nipples turning into his potential unleashed form he got from Grand Elder Guru and later it was perfected by the Old Kai or Elder Kai as some may have called him. In his understanding this is what led him to surpass his Super Saiyan form.

Chronoa moaned more from this and giggled as she petted his head. "That's right suck away my little cutie~" she moaned as her blush faded out. "Enjoy yourself as much as you want~"

Trayvon stopped sucking on her nipples after five minutes passed, seeing his pure white aura showering over them both he took the chance and planted kisses leading from her neck and down to her belly button. Chronoa moaned, slightly jolted but still relaxed as she felt her legs being spread open, she ;looked down at Trayvon just as he smiled and did a quick wink before transforming into Super Saiyan. She adored his blonde hair along with his turquoise eyes. "Now the fun is really beginning~" he teased before licking her clitoris.

Chronoa moaned more feeling his energy spike made hers spike even more and this time it was enough to lightly blow the poor patroller to the ceiling luckily he held onto her thighs for support. "Aaahhh~" moaned Chronoa as she held her legs open being sure to stop her energy from spiking as much. Trayvon licked her clit again causing her to moan more, her pussy throbbed for attention. "Aaahhhh~!"

Trayvon placed a kiss on top of her clit before sliding his tongue inside her pussy and gave a few licks, he enjoyed the taste very much. She tasted like his favorite fruit, an red apple. "Mmmm~" he replied as he licked deeper inside her pussy holding her legs open more with his eyes closed.

Chronoa moaned louder slightly trying to close her legs panting heavily. "Ahhh~ Aaaahhh~! Mmmm~!" she moaned gripping his hair some more. She forcefully pulled his head away from her pussy and kissed him forcefully, Trayvon smirked returning the forceful kiss as he tried to pin Chronoa down. "Relax~" he told her "I'll make you feel really good~" he finished. Chronoa's energy spiked a little more and with that she quickly turned the tables pinning him on the bed.

Trayvon still in his Super Saiyan form tried his best to move but chuckled seeing as Chronoa was giggling and seemed to enjoy him struggling. "You're enjoying this aren't you~" asked Trayvon laying on the bed seeing his hardened dick throb for attention.

"Yeah I am~" replied Chronoa playfully releasing her energy off him so he could move freely now. She bent down to his dick and poked it then proceeded to giggle like a school girl. "Poke-poke hehe~"

Trayvon only laughed "I see we're playing that game huh?~" said Trayvon sitting up some looking at his girlfriend.

Chronoa looked up at him, grabbing his dick gently she stroked it slowly at first before speeding up some. Trayvon moaned feeling her energy intercept his and moaned more. Chronoa giggles as she leaned over to his tip licking around it slowly as she stroked him and soon put it in her mouth and sucked on it bobbing her head back and forth in an easy steady motion, she didn't choke at all due to being a god a mortal's dick wasn't much of a challenge for her but Trayvon's seemed a little challenging. "Mmmm~ mmmm~" she moaned a she sucked.

Trayvon moaned as he placed his hand on her head looking at her as she sucked him off. "Chronoa~! Ahhh~ Chronoa~ mmmm~" he moaned unable to contain his moans now.

Chronoa closed her eyes as she sucked and sucked, she could sense he was coming to his limits and quickly pulled his dick from her mouth, she stared at it seeing his dick covered in her saliva was one of the best things she likes to see. "And now I reclaim your dick as mines and mines alone~"

Trayvon panted feeling her energy return to her as he caught his breath. "And your body is mines along with your heart~" said Trayvon leaning forward kissing her lovingly once again, she returned the kiss pulling herself on his lap slowly allowing her pussy to brush against his dick some. Trayvon moaned again, Chronoa moaned lightly as well.

"You're almost to your limits you know, I for one have a long way to go~" she giggled while laying back on the bed. "You better not hold back, or you'll definitely lose~"

Trayvon licked his lips holding her legs open again while running his tip amongst her clit. "Oh don't worry, I've got an idea on how I'll get you there~" said Trayvon closing his eyes for a bit and opens them. "Haaaaaah~ Ha~!" with that his hair went to a shade darker than his previous blonde hair. It was shinier, and his eyes remained a darker hint of turquoise his muscle seemed to be buffer than his previous form by twenty percent, his dick had also hardened in size increasing his limits greatly.

Chronoa's eyes sparkled and tweedled as she stared in awe at him in his Super Saiyan 2 form. "My...you're incredibly strong~" she licked her lips biting her lower lip gently. "Let's continue~ I know you'll do great~" said Chronoa closing her eyes, she hasn't been a virgin in thirty-four millennium years. She told Trayvon this, four months into their relationship and he still loved her whether she was a virgin or not, then again, he also knew she were a god.

Trayvon slid his dick insidee her pussy, it was tight, wet and it felt like absolutely heaven, if he didn't focus he would have ended up cumming at that moment. "K-Kaioken times ten!" said Trayvon his aura rose more but instead of the classic yellow and orange. His skin was slightly tainted red and his Super Saiyan 2 aura sat on top of his Kaioken's aura.

Chronoa moaned louder quickly wrapping her arms and legs around him "Ahhh~!" she moaned loudly knowing this was his final form, but it felt like a god's dick being inside her momentarily.

Trayvon started thrusting at a slow pace and soon picked up to a medium pace. "Ngh~!" moaned Trayvon thrusting more. "It feels so good, god dammit~!"

Chronoa moaned more holding him as close as she could thus her boobs bouncing with each thrust. It felt so good she didn't realize that her energy was being drained due to the Kaioken. "Ahhh~! Ahhhh~! Trayvon, please fuck me more~~!" she moaned in pure bliss.

Trayvon thrusted as hard and fast as he can as Chronoa moaned more and more but he soon realized he wouldn't be able to hold this form for much longer, so he had to finish it. "Ngh~! Nggh~!"

Chronoa moaned louder and louder feeling her limits coming sooner and sooner. "I-I'm going too~!" she was cut off by Trayvon kissing her deeply and this caused her to cum sooner due to all the pleasure she's been getting, and Trayvon finally let his form fall as he cum as well, panting slightly tiredly.

Chronoa broke the kiss slowly seeing Trayvon's key drop down to base level but it was pretty low and so was her own. She laughed weakly smiling at him before pulling him on top of her seeing as he had passed out. "I love you so much Trayvon… thank you, you've done a lot for me and I hope you enjoyed yourself…" said Chronoa as she closed her eyes falling asleep with her arms wrapped around him.

Trayvon rested with her, hearing what she said he hoped his thoughts reached her. 'I..love you too Supreme Kai of Time, and I did thanks to you..' The two continued sleeping there in peace and harmony.

Far off back on Beerus Planet, Whis noticed their energies spiking and lowering through their entire intercourse, he was well aware of what was happening in the secret cabin that only he could sense. "Well well Supreme Kai of Time, here I thought it be Trunks taking you but instead you've fallen for a patroller who could be stronger than Trunks." Whis looked up at the yellow sky with his staff in his hands. "I'm happy for you." He said walking back to where Beerus were.

With that we conclude the official second Chapter in the story. I would have broken this into two different chapters but, Rapper Chi-Chi and I didn't want to focus soley on my Cac's and The Supreme Kai of Time's sex story. I hope you all enjoy this, also check out my other account too at 77994.


	4. Trunks x Aritta!

Heyoo boys and Girls, I am sorry for the hold up! It took me weeks to figure out how I wanted my chapters to go, as you know William finished his chapters he had so far, chapter 1, 1.8, and 2! Now it's my turn to lead you all on with the nutroious chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Trunks (Xenoverse long coat) x Aritta (Female Cac)

Aritta was sitting on the bench in front of her house, she was well aware of Trayvon and Supreme Kai of Time's absence from Toki-Toki City.

Aritta *sighs*: What am I going to do now? I am literally the second strongest Time patroller here… or maybe third if I count Trunks. *blushes shaking head* let me not think about him for a while-

?: Think about who for a while?

Aritta *looks up at Trunks as her blush fades* O-Oh! J-just that stupid Hercule is all.

Trunks *laughs some and sits down next to her* Yeah he can be a handful but man, he really saved your bacon back there in the fight against Buu.

Aritta *clenches her hands on her lap for a second* I..I wasn't the only patroller fighting with Goku and Vegeta you know… Trayvon was there too..

Trunks *notices the animosity in Aritta's voice* Yeah he did… but man who knew he'd unlock Potential unleash but never really use it. Unlike you of course, you use it to your hearts content.

Aritta *looks at Trunks* yeah.. is that bad? 

Trunks *shakes head grinning* not at all, besides its YOUR POWER, I wouldn't feel right if you didn't use it at all.

Aritta *giggles* Trayvon used Super Saiyan 2 mixed with Kaio-ken x3 and somehow managed to hold out until the fight was over…I thought we were going to die!

Trunks *laughs placing his hands on her shoulders* and I'm glad neither of you did die- especially in the fight against Demigra three months ago.

Aritta *nods* that's right, this is the Age 851 now… wow things are changing, the city still doesn't have a name.

Trunks *thinks on it for a second* Maybe Supreme Kai of Time will call it "Time Patroller City" or "Hero City".

Aritta *raises left eyebrow* those names both suck

Trunks *laughs more, leaning towards her and pecks her cheek* yeah, well. I wouldn't mind it either way especially if I can have you with me *winks*

Aritta *blushes darkly*

Trunks *smiling and gets up* Well I better go turn in my mission report. Come with me.

Aritta *bluahing and nods* S-Sure thing

Trunks *wraps arm around her shoulder* Come on babe, surely you're not still nervous around me are you? It's hard to believe you're a Saiyan.

Aritta *mumbles* Full…

Trunks *looks at her as they walk* What was that?

Aritta *says a little louder* I'm a full Saiyan and don't you forget it!

And scene! So how was that? Cool riiight hehehe. See you all Next Week for my next update!


	5. Trunks x Aritta! (Remastered)

Heyoo boys and Girls, I am sorry for the hold up! It took me weeks to figure out how I wanted my chapters to go, as you know William finished his chapters he had so far, chapter 1, 1.8, and 2! Now it's my turn to lead you all on with the notorious chapter 3!

**Update 3.5 patch notes!**

**3.1: Typos fixed**

**3.2: added 50 words**

**3.3: added comas**

**3.4: added more description**

**3.5: added 180 words thus final edit.**

Chapter 3: Trunks (Xenoverse long coat) x Aritta (Female Cac)

Aritta was sitting on the bench in front of her house, she was well aware of Trayvon and Supreme Kai of Time's absence from Toki-Toki City. The sky were blue as ever with clouds over head and a bright sun beaming down on her.

Aritta sighed ruffling her hair looking at her hands "What am I going to do now? I am literally the second strongest Time patroller here… or maybe third if I count Trunks" she blush still shaking her head "let me not think about him for a while-"

"Think about who for a while?" said a voice

Aritta looks up at Trunks as her blush fades "O-Oh! J-just that stupid Hercule is all." She laughed nervously

Trunks joins in her nervous laughter and laughs some before he sits down next to her "Yeah he can be a handful but man, he really saved your bacon back there in the fight against Buu."

Aritta clenches her hands on her lap for a second hiding the fact how nervous she was being. "I..I wasn't the only patroller fighting with Goku and Vegeta you know… Trayvon was there too.." Aritta said honestly feeling a bit blue.

Trunks had noticed the animosity in Aritta's voice when she spoke, he gave a gentle and warm smile before. "Yeah he did… but man who knew he'd unlock Potential unleash but never really use it. Unlike you of course, you use it to your hearts content!" he laughed some.

Aritta looked at Trunks with a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah.. is that bad?" she asked curiously 

Trunks shook his head grinning "Not at all, besides its YOUR power, I wouldn't feel right if you didn't use it at all." He slid his hand across the back of hers.

Aritta giggles rubbing his hand back. "Trayvon used Super Saiyan 2 mixed with Kaio-ken x3 and somehow managed to hold out until the fight was over…I thought we were going to die!" she kicked her feet some.

Trunks laughed a bit more placing his hands on her shoulders "And I'm glad neither of you did die- especially in the fight against Demigra three months ago. If either of you would have perished I'm sure I wouldn't know what to do."

Aritta gave a slight nod "that's right, this is the Age 851 now… wow things are changing, the city still doesn't have a name. Oh don't worry about that Trunks we stuck it out somehow." She grins.

Trunks thinks on it for a second "Maybe Supreme Kai of Time will call it 'Time Patroller City' or 'Hero City'. How Ironic would that be."

Aritta raised her left eyebrow and says truthfully "Both of those names sucks Trunks."

Trunks laughs more, leaning towards her and pecks her cheek softly. "Yeah, well. I wouldn't mind it either way especially if I can have you with me~" He winked playfully at Aritta while batting ruffling her hair cutely.

Aritta blushes darkly but quickly kissed his cheek back softly. "And I will always be here with you."

Trunks smiling and gets up glancing at the sky for a second. "Well I better go turn in my mission report. Come with me?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

Aritta blushed a little more and smiles grabbing his hand as she stood up. "S-Sure I don't mind coming with you Trunks."

Trunks wrapped his arm around her shoulder gently. "Come on babe, surely you're not still nervous around me are you? It's hard to believe you're a Saiyan." He started walking at a moderate pace with Aritta with him.

Aritta mumbled lowly at his comment. "Full…Saiyan.." she loved Trunks, that she did but sometimes he just knew how to push her buttons.

Trunks adored her cute and innocent side and decided to play along with her. "What was that sweety?" 'Look at that, she's still sticking up for her race even when she isn't in a fight, so cute' Trunks thought to himself.

Aritta cleared her throat before speaking up and says a little louder. "I'm a full Saiyan and don't you forget it!" she stood proudly with her hands on her hips grinning from ear to ear for a moment before holding on to his arm snuggly.

Trunks and Aritta both walked to the Time Nest where the Supreme Kai of Time's office were while enjoying the nice cool warm breeze that had blown through the air.

And scene! So how was that? Cool riiight hehehe. See you all Next Week for my next update!


End file.
